Concrete wall (Tiberium)
Concrete Walls in the First Tiberium War Concrete_Wall.png GDI Concrete Walls in the Second Tiberium War Nod_wall_tiberian_sun.png‎ Nod Concrete Walls in the Second Tiberium War CnC3 GDI Concrete wall in game.png‎ GDI Concrete Walls in the Third Tiberium War CnC3 GDI Concrete wall in game 2.png‎ GDI Concrete Walls in the Third Tiberium War CnC3 Nod Concrete wall in game.png‎ Nod Concrete Walls in the Third Tiberium War |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = * GDI * Nod |baseunit = |role = Defense |eliteability = |useguns = None |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 1 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $100 |time = 0:07 |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = 0 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = 1 |notes = |margin = }} Simply put, the concrete wall has seen service as a defensive barricade for almost a century. Simple, reasonably priced, and vastly superior to sandbags and Barbed Wire, concrete was the main static defense for many bases during the First Tiberium War. They are vulnerable to explosive and cannon based attack, but their thickness barred C4 from effective use against them. Description Derived from civilian standard design, the standard concrete walls of most of the wars were fairly tall, preventing enemy infantry from climbing over and stopping direct fire weapons, such as tank cannons, from hitting a target behind it. Steel rebar inserted during construction give it the strength to withstand multiple hits from a tank assault. During the First Tiberium War, these were virtually the ultimate in defensive barricades, being able to halt the progress of any unit, even tanks, for some time. In the Second Tiberium War, laser fences and the Firestorm barrier proved to be more powerful than the old mainstay, but the fact that concrete did not need power to operate made it an attractive supplement to energy-intensive barriers. Walls could contain the spread of Tiberium somewhat, acting as a barrier to its growth on the surface. GDI and Nod have distinctive wall designs. Their construction method in this era is somewhat different as, rather than build one section at a time, they are constructed by placing two endpoints between which a segment of wall is erected. The cost associated with the construction is determined by the number of points designated, rather than the length of the wall, to a certain degree. At this time, GDI defensive structures were merged with the wall itself. By the Third Tiberium War, walls had fallen out of general use. Though more permanent bases still use walls, they are no longer found in field bases, as MCVs no longer produce them. Strengths During twentieth-century wars, concrete was unrivaled as a barrier material. Though slightly more expensive than its competitors, concrete could stop tank shells and halt the progress of any unit. During the Second Tiberium War, it was far more economical than other, high-tech fortifications. Weaknesses Despite being able to stop direct-fire weapons, artillery and other indirect-fire weapons could pass over the walls and strike their targets unhindered. Even more so, aircraft were totally unaffected by the presence or absence of walls. Also, despite its superior defensive power, concrete was more expensive than sandbags or barbed wire. Finally, in later wars, laser fences and the Firestorm barrier had significantly better performance, though this was offset by expense and power demands. Gallery File:TD_Concrete_Wall_DOS_Manual.gif|Photographic image from DOS manual File:TD_Concrete_Wall_Guide_Scan.jpg|Photographic image from Brady Games' strategy guide File:TD_Concrete_Wall_Guide_Scan_Model.jpg|Model from Brady Games' strategy guide File:GDI_Wall_animation.gif|Tiberian Sun GDI wall animation File:Nod_Wall_animation.gif|Tiberian Sun Nod wall animation File:TW_Wall_Hub_Icons.PNG|Tiberium Wars Wall Hub icons TS GDI Concrete wall in Snow Theater.jpg|Tiberian Sun GDI Concrete wall in Snow Theater TS Nod Concrete wall in Snow Theater.jpg|Tiberian Sun Nod Concrete wall in Snow Theater Category:Barriers Category:Buildings